


Creeps Me Out

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey kinda creeps Gerard out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeps Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing inspired by the song Creeps Me Out by Ima Robot.

Sometimes, you loving me creeps me out.

You're way too hot for me; you could have anyone you want. You have this perfect body. You're skinny, but not too skinny, and it's easy to see your nicely defined muscles when you care to show them off.

Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen, and your lips are so kissable, I have to remind myself every time I see you that I can't just kiss you any time I want to.

And your hair. When you said you wanted to dye it black, I didn't like the idea. It was so gorgeous, but now that it's dyed, I can't imagine why I ever objected. Every time I run my fingers through it, I'm amazed that it's still just as soft as it was before you dyed it.

You deserve someone so much better looking than me, but you always tell me how beautiful you think I am.

I know you love romantic gestures, and I'm terrible at things like that. I've never given anyone flowers in my life.

I can never think of romantic places to take you on dates, so we usually just end up getting fast food and watching bad movies on TV.

And though I may be pretty good at writing lyrics, I can't ever seem to find the words to tell you how much I love you.

You always just tell me that it's okay; with me you don't need all of that.

When we're at home, you always cook for us, even though I know you don't really like cooking. You never used to cook when we were younger, and until we got our own place you could barely make scrambled eggs.

Not only that, but you always clean our apartment. I hate to clean, and so do you. Your room was a total mess when we were younger.

Yet it seems like any time I come home, it's to a clean apartment. You always shrug it off and say you don't mind.

You also never chat on me, even though I know you've had offers. Seems like everyone I've dated has cheated on me, sometimes even with one of my friends.

But you always just turn them down, even though they have no idea that we're together.

You never seem to get annoyed when I do strange or stupid things.

Sometimes I'll be out late, and I'll call you and wake you up. You always just tell me to come home soon and that you love me.

Even when I was drinking and popping pills almost constantly, you would keep me on my feet, sometimes literally, and take care of me until I could function on my own.

And when it was worse because I quit doing all those things and I was going through withdrawal, you would just tell me how proud of me you were, even though I was really awful to you most of the time.

When I think about all of these things and how much you must love me, it kinda creeps me out.

And it creeps me out even more that you're my brother, and you still love me this much.

What creeps me out the most though, Mikey, is the fact that I love you back just as much. And I couldn't imagine loving anyone else.


End file.
